Descontrolado
by AshGiratina
Summary: Pequena historia sobre o ponto de vista de Archie, sobre o dia em que despertou Kyogre


Fanfic: Descontrolado

Hey Guys! Eu tava com isso na cabeça a um tempo, e realmente precisei publicar então... é só por diversão

obs: a historia é contada pelo ponto de vista do Archie,portanto a narrativa é feita por nada menos que ele.

* * *

Nunca antes na minha vida pensei que conseguisse ficar tão solitário. Ta, algumas vezes já pensei, mas sempre havia Shelly ou Matt pra me sentir quem eu achava que as vezes, sou obrigado a passar por certas situações onde eu nunca, nunca mesmo, me dou bem, e desta vez não foi diferente. Há um ano, eu tentei impedir meu melhor amigo de cometer uma loucura e não consegui, três dias atrás ele tentou me impedir, e não conseguiu. Mas ao invés de um simples ato falho, aconteceu bem mais do que isso.

Eu finalmente havia conseguido um submarino e o Blue Orb, que me daria o poder sobre a grande baleia do mar adormecida, Kyogre. Depois que pisei na areia que forrava o chão da caverna extremamente úmida, andei com pressa ao lado de Shelly para chegar até o centro, porém eu realmente odiava pedras,areia ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Atravessei a armadilha das águas e consegui chegar ao centro, onde a forma petrificada do lendário marinho me esperava ansiosamente. Queria estar vestindo meu traje de mergulho, porém não o encontrei e me vi usando o velho uniforme negro, mas acho até que caiu bem, devido as circunstancias. Eu comecei a rir, acho que por ter sido tão fácil chegar até Kyogre, que estava logo a minha frente, eu poderia tocá-lo se eu quisesse, e de repente ouvi passos se aproximando,rapidamente. Pensei comigo mesmo: Ah, finalmente alguém querendo me deter! E esperei até que o infeliz começasse a eu ouvi o sotaque irritante de Cianwood eu já sabia quem era, e me orgulhei disto.

"Então se não é o nerd querendo encarar o valentão!"Eu falei, tentando manter minha postura determinada, mas acho que me atrapalhei, pois ele fez aquela expressão irônica que tanto odeio.

"Archie."Ele começou, e me irritou pela aparente calma."Não preciso nem falar no que isso vai resultar, né?"

Pensei um pouco, ele era muito bom no jogo de palavras, teria de escolher as minhas com cautela.

"Não quero saber o que vem depois, pois eu já sei!" Eu virei minha cabeça em direção ao Kyogre petrificado, ele fez o mesmo. Eu imaginava em minha mente que Kyogre me ajudaria a expandir os oceanos, mas acho que ele teria uma visão diferente da minha, ao menos, naquele momento.

"Você sabe que ele não vai te obedecer, você mesmo me avisou antes, quero te deixar devidamente avisado." Ele virou seu rosto em minha direção, confesso que me intimidei, mas por pouco tempo! Retruquei com meu olhar feroz e ele entendeu o recado. Eu retirei uma de minhas pokeballs do meu bolso da calça, ele pegou a dele no bolso do casaco, e começamos uma árdua batalha. Apesar de eu ter a vantagem de tipo dupla, foi bem difícil aquele camerupt cair. Cada um de nós dois dava ao Maximo de si, mas acho que ele se esforçou demais, pois caiu de joelhos depois que eu derrotei ele. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu comecei a rir descontroladamente, não sei se era por que o derrotei pela primeira vez ou por que ele ficava ridículo quando estava naquela posição. Quando eu estava me recuperando da crise de riso, um garotinho com touca branca entrou pela passagem, provavelmente derrotou toda a escolta que havia deixado pelo caminho. Expliquei brevemente os acontecimentos, mostrei o Kyogre, mas eu sentia que ele não queria ver, queria agir. Eu batalhei com ele e perdi, confirmo os boatos que estão correndo por aí. O Pokémon planta dele, um grande sceptile, derrotou meu sharpedo como brincadeira de criança, fiquei surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo admirado, mas aquilo não importava agora, eu tinha um Pokémon gigante pra acordar. Até Shelly, que era a minha parceira, minha companheira!Mudou de idéia e disse que seria melhor parar, mas é claro, nunca escutei ninguém. Todos com exceção do garoto saíram da espécie de câmara e eu apontei a grande jóia para o alto, eu sentia todo o poder do mar, da água em si, transbordando por mim, e eu adorei. Então a camada de rocha que o envolvia quebrou-se, revelando o grande Pokémon que tanto almejei, forte, grande e imponente, olhando diretamente para mim e para o garoto, e em seguida observou o teto da caverna. Ele foi em direção a ela, e acabou subindo a superfície. Naquele momento, eu pensei alto: Consegui, acordei o grande lendário e expandiremos os mares!

Eu recebi uma ligação de um de meus inúmeros capangas, relatando uma chuva muito forte, ventos de mais de oitenta quilômetros por hora, tudo de repente, do nada. Maxie e Shelly reentraram e nem quis olhar na cara dos dois, mas me senti obrigado a fazer isso, aquilo foi culpa minha. Eu tive vontade extrema de pegar aquele ruivo quando ele fez a expressão 'Eu te avisei.' Que tanto odiava. Voltamos todos para a superfície e eu observei Kyogre bem perto, parecia que me esperava todo esse tempo, ali, boiando sobre a água que poderia facilmente controlar, então eu sabia o que eu deveria fazer. Novamente coloquei em minhas mãos o Orb que havia colocado em meu bolso, porém havia algo de diferente. O objeto queimava intensamente em cores de azul cobalto, eu sentia um intenso ardor tomando conta do meu ser, cada músculo, cada fibra, ardia como se estivesse pegando fogo. Aquele mesmo poder que havia sentido quando despertei Kyogre, voltou, mais forte, mais intenso, mais incontrolável. Eu ouvi Maxie falar para o garoto e para Shelly para irem a Sootopolis, mas não ouvi ao certo. Eu pensei que eu iria explodir quando finalmente, parei de sentir aquele ardor, a concentração de poder, mas notei marcas azuis brilhantes pelo meu corpo, e o Blue Orb havia desaparecido. Eu me virei e tentei perguntar a Maxie se ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas acho que apenas murmurei, pois ele deu alguns passos para trás, sendo bastante cauteloso. Eu me virei novamente para encarar Kyogre, mas fiz este gesto involuntariamente, algo parecia controlar meus movimentos, fiquei desesperado. Me lembrei então, que Maxie não havia tocado no Red Orb depois que acordou Groudon, deveria ser por esta razão, me senti um tolo. Eu subi e fiquei sobre as costas de Kyogre, que foi em direção a Sootopolis como um foguete, meu arceus eu realmente não conseguia fazer nada, gritar, acenar, pular na água. Finalmente entendi que Kyogre me controlava através do Blue Orb que estava agora em meu corpo, eu não poderia nem sequer mover a cabeça. Observei Maxie montado em seu Flygon bem ao alto, acompanhando os movimentos de Kyogre, então pensei que ele não me deixaria ficar sobre aquela situação.

* * *

Kyogre mergulhou comigo e me levou a uma câmara no qual continham milhares de safiras e cachoeiras, e bem acima de mim havia uma espécie de concentração de energia em volta das pedras que pelo visto Kyogre absorvia, ficando cada vez mais capaz de realizar a reversão primal. Através de uma passagem lateral, o garoto e Maxie entraram correndo, quando maxie fez um sinal o qual o garoto respondeu com um inquinar com a cabeça, e jogou seu Sceptile. Acho que foi a primeira vez que Maxie fez algo insano na minha frente, mas juro que ele correu e pulo em cima de Kyogre e me jogou contra a estreita faixa de terra logo a minha frente. Kyogre então realizou a reversão primal, foi algo assustadoramente lindo. Minhas marcas trocaram de posição e senti mais firmeza nos membros, Kyogre iria lutar com os dois ao mesmo tempo! Maxie correu de volta para a entrada de onde veio, e eu fui atrás, de alguma maneira, eu estava sentindo ódio dele, contra os princípios dele, a terra que ele tanto amava, eu queria destruir, deixar tudo em baixo da água. Aquele pensamento tomou conta de mim, e então eu podia me movimentar livremente, porém estava ainda com as marcas pelo meu corpo. Me impressionei o quanto ele poderia correr, mas eu o alcancei, e não sei como, eu o peguei pelo pescoço e o joguei contra a parede de rochas, e pude observar o vermelho sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço através do corte feito por uma das rochas, mas ele disfarçou com a blusa de lã, se comportando como se aquilo fosse um simples arranhão. Por alguma razão, fiquei bem animado ao ver que havia feito ele sangrar, e desejava mais e mais, eu sabia quem estava por trás disto, Kyogre queria me fazer exterminá-lo enquanto lidava com o provável mega sceptile, e eu por mais insano, desejava a luta. Maxie pegou um canivete de seu bolso e apontava contra mim, andamos em círculos, nos encarando. Ele saberia logicamente, que não teria muitas chances de vitoria se estivesse apenas com a força bruta.

"Archie!Recobre os sentidos, aquela coisa está te controlando!"

Ele disse claramente, mas para mim soou como um grito, um berro desesperado, mas ele apesar da situação, aparentava então investi com tudo pra cima dele, achei que se acabasse logo ele não sentiria, mas foi ao contrá dor aguda e um objeto frio em mim já me disseram tudo. Ele retirou o canivete rapidamente, que de prateado foi direto para o vermelho. Fiquei com muita raiva,era pra ele me ajudar e não piorar a situação.

* * *

Foram muitos golpes meus e muitos dele. Eu já havia sido perfurado varias vezes mas não sentia nada, ele pelo contrário, já não conseguia disfarçar o estrago. Eu me concentrei em seus braços e pernas, de forma na qual ele não poderia se atacar ou se defender. Quando ele tentou novamente, desviei e, em um movimento arriscado tomei o canivete dele. Eu odeio ter que falar, mas eu simplesmente o transformei em peneira, ele já nem conseguia se sustentar, apoiava-se na parede e respirava com dificuldades. Eu ia desferir o golpe final, quando um forte tremor abalou toda a caverna, e até mesmo algumas estalactites caíram. As marcas presentes em mim sumiram e o Blue Orb foi arremessado longe. Minha raiva evaporará, e voltei a si, nossa como me faltava ar naquele momento. Logo a minha frente, porém, havia um maxie caído, já mal conseguia abrir sequer os olhos. Instintivamente corri até ele e sentei ao lado dele, o puxei contra o me braço que, apesar dos cortes, iria apóia-lo melhor do que a parede de rochas. Comecei a chorar pois finalmente compreendi a razão da loucura dele.

"Meu santo lugia, por que você fez isso?!"Falei, nem conseguia mais me controlar devido a emoção, soltei um sorriso triste quando ele fez novamente sua expressão irônica, eu não queria que fosse a ultima que eu veria estampada no rosto do meu melhor amigo.

"Você teria feito pior..." Sua voz era fraca, quase sem fôlego, e só de saber que eu o coloquei naquela situação me dava um nó na garganta.

"Cara, vamos, vou te tirar daqui." Eu juro que eu devo ter repetido o vamos, ele mesmo expressou um 'não vai ser hoje' que me deixou em pânico.

"Archie..."Ele respirou, tentando obter o Maximo de oxigênio que ainda conseguiria."Lembra-se de quando comentei com você sobre o...paradoxo do tempo?"

"Pelo amor Maxie, assuntos científicos a beira da morte?"Comentei, eu devo ter sido estúpido, mas ele riu fracamente, então valeu o comentário.

"Este é diferente Archie...Aquele paradoxo que eu sofri era real...aquele que eu falei que você morreu..."

"Estou lembrado sim" Aquele dialogo nunca me convenceu, mas eu me esforcei, ao menos, para me concentrar e ouvir.

"Nos últimos dias eu descobri que... era pra você estar no meu lugar neste exato momento..."

"...Não me diga que..."

"...Sim. Archie... "

Maxie realmente deveria estar falando a verdade, ele não pregaria uma pegadinha naquele momento, eu o conhecia bem. Mas salvar uma vida dando a sua própria?Aquilo não era possível.

"Maxie, tem que ter um jeito..."

"Archie, não se preocupe, isso foi opção minha... eu poderia ter escolhido outro caminho se quisesse."

Eu realmente o vi soltando lagrimas, que eu não soube descrever se eram de alegria ou tristeza. Então eu o abracei fortemente apesar de estar com sangue por toda a roupa. Quando ele ficou quieto, eu já sabia que ele havia partido. Não agüentei e lagrimas surgiram em mim como uma cachoeira sem fim. Quando consegui estancar meu sentimento, o coloquei no chão, e recostei-me contra as rochas. Saber que você mesmo era responsável por uma morte que poderia ter sido evitada só piorava minha situação, ainda mais sendo meu melhor amigo. Eu observei aquele garoto, Brendan o nome eu acho, subindo com uma pokeball na mão, mas a pokébola estava em tonalidades azul e dourado, eu sabia o que continha dentro. O jovem observou cuidadosamente Archie, e o corpo de Maxie estirado sobre o chão.

"Caramba... quando ele disse que seria ruim ele falou sério mesmo..."

"Vamos sair logo daqui."

* * *

Eu realmente não gostaria de ter ido ao funeral, falando sinceramente. Eu fiquei com os óculos por lembrança, algo que ele realmente gostava de usar era aquele par de lentes. Os membros da equipe magma estavam todos lá presentes. Depois desse evento fúnebre, Tabitha veio até mim.

"Aqui."Ele me entregou uma pasta contendo alguns documentos e projetos."Ele havia pedido para entregar isso caso ocorresse alguma coisa. Me ligue depois."

Apesar de ter certa aversão a terra, assim que cheguei no meu escritório, exausto por sinal, fiz questão de, ao menos, ler a introdução dos documentos.

"Projeto fusão para equipes Magma e Aqua...Maxie se você estivesse vivo eu te matava de novo..."

Após ler quase todos os documentos, fiquei surpreso. Fundir as duas equipes para a criação de um só propósito, que era defender e restaurar a região devastada de hoenn utilizando os recursos de ambas as equipes. Faltavam apenas duas folhas para ler, então, comecei pacientemente.

"Armadura Eternidade,Localização,componentes e efeitos. Pokémon Jirachi,realizador de desejos e sonhos, passagem de cometa e localização."

Eu realmente pensei que estas ultimas fossem apenas bobeira do Maxie, visto que ele escrevia demais. Fui dormir, mas as cenas do dia anterior ainda me causavam pesadelos.

Acordei com disposição e fui arrumar os papéis que havia deixado na mesa do escritório, quando um envelope caiu por entre os papéis, e a peguei para Le-la.

"Caro Archie, sei que você não se interessou pelas ultimas duas folhas do relatório, mas peço que as cumpra, tenho certeza de que não irá se arrepender. E como eu sei que você não gostou?Oras, amizade serve pra isso."

Senti um ódio naquele momento. Mesmo do além ele consegue me fazer trabalhar. Mesmo assim, eu tinha muito trabalho a fazer, e uma amizade pra lembrar, durante toda a minha vida, nunca me esquecendo o que ele fez pra sustentá-la. Maxie meu amigo, nunca vou conseguir retribuir tudo que você já fez por mim...

* * *

Bom... é isso, se sair bom eu tento fazer uma sequencia do episodio, portanto seu comentário é de extrema importância! até a próxima atualização!

~AshGiratina~


End file.
